After it All
by That.One.Hetalia.Cosplayer
Summary: Ash has been raised by Giovanni, being taken from Delia as a newborn. He's trained to be the heir of Team Rocket, and his best friend is the son of Team Rocket's greatest financial benefactor, Ghetsis. As Ash and N travel together as a test by their fathers, they plan their father's downfall along with the merging of two of the biggest organizations in the regions. NAsh
1. Chapter 1

**I actually had a dream about this idea, and I wrote it down in bullets right when I woke up. :D So enjoy this story with my OTP~ *SHOT***

* * *

An eight year old Ash stared blankly at the walls keeping him enclosed. He was being punished for getting in his father's way as he "disciplined" the Pokémon. He hugged his knees loosely as the dim light overhead flickered. Things had been going smoothly today, until he couldn't keep his feelings contained anymore after his father's abuse.

* * *

"_If I've told you once, that's all I need to tell you! If you can't even steal Johto's weakest Gym Leader's_ _Pokémon, what are you good for!" Giovanni yelled, the grunt he was reprimanding shaking in fear. Ash stood next to his father's desk, watching as to build up "experience" as the next Rocket heir. _

"_B-but sir! It wasn't my fault at all! The Houndour I was given wouldn't listen to any of my commands! I was so close to catching Falkner's Pidgeotto, but the Houndour refused to use Flameth—!"_

"_Enough." Giovanni interrupted. "It was only your incompetence that led to this. Leave the Pokémon here and await further orders. I'll be sure to give you a more "obedient" Pokémon later. I'm sure a Zubat will do."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Now."_

_The grunt reluctantly placed the Pokeball on Giovanni's desk, saluting his boss before walking away to avoid further shame. Giovanni sighed as he walked to his desk, causing Ash to flinch. Ash knew his father wasn't the kindest when tired, and news of a failed mission would make him all the more irritable. Persian, whom had been lounging on a imported pokebed from Hoenn, got up and stretched as it trotted to its trainer's side._

"_Remember this Ash. If a Pokémon cannot obey orders, then it's useless. No matter how strong, or how weak they may be, they are still useless." Giovanni took the Pokeball and released the Houndour inside, the fire type lying damaged on the floor. Giovanni sneered._

"_The only way to keep a Pokémon in order? Discipline and fear, two vital parts in a Pokémon's obedience." Giovanni now gave the Houndour his full attention. The Houndour recoiled, intimidated._

"_Houndour, use Flamethrower."_

_The Houndour quickly spat out fire, but it was easy to tell it was a simple Ember. It was a slightly bigger than average burst, but it was still undeniably an Ember. Giovanni frowned._

"_Persian, use Scratch."_

_Persian gave a swipe of her paw, the Houndour yelping as the attack hit. It stayed where it lay, even further injured. Ash felt himself become sick._

"_Houndour, use Flamethrower." Giovanni repeated._

_The Houndour whined, yet did as told. It's mouth opened to prepare the Flamethrower move, but only a Ember smaller than the first came out. Ash started to worry._

"_Father, I don't think Houndour knows Flamethrower. Maybe it's just—"_

"_Quite Ash! Even if it doesn't know Flamethrower, Pokémon have the ability to learn moves in times of desperation. We just have to place it in that desperate situation. You still have much to learn." Ash looked to the floor, shutting up. His father was never one to reason with him._

"_Persian, use Water Pulse."_

"_Pra!" Persian cried, gathering water in it's mouth. The Houndour started to shake at it stared at the super effective attack, but continued not to move. With a flick of it's head, Persian fired the attack, and the Water Pulse hit it's mark. The Houndour gave a cry and fell over, looking critically damaged. Ash couldn't help but start shaking._

"_I'll give you one last chance. Houndour, use Flamethrower."_

_The Houndour twitched a little, but laid still. It didn't have the will to get back up. Giovanni gave a sigh, petting his Persian._

"_Persian, finish it with Water Pulse." The cat started another Water Pulse. Yowling as the water gathered. Ash looked up to glance at the fallen Houndour, and knew the dog wouldn't last another attack. His father wouldn't reason, so there was only one other option. He might be hurt, but that was alright if he got to safe the Houndour. No amount of pain could be worth more than the life of another._

_Persian let loose the Water Pulse, giving a cry as Ash jumped at that moment, putting himself in front of the Houndour, his 8 year old frame barely covering the fallen form. Ash closed his eyes to brace for impact._

"_Ash!" Giovanni yelled in alarm, but coughed abruptly as steam filled the room. Tense moments passed as the smoke cleared and alarms blared. Grunts could be heard running outside the room to confront a possible enemy. But, nothing could prepare Giovanni to the glowing energy revealed after the smoke dissipated._

_Ash stood still, shaking. A blue energy protected him from the attack, the partials rippling in power. He slowly opened an eye as he realized he felt no pain, seeing a look of disbelief on his father's face and started Pokémon. If he were to look behind him, he would see another stunned face of the Houndour whose life he'd just saved._

"_Impossible…" Giovanni murmured to himself, right as three grunts filled the room, quickly finding no danger. Moments passed yet again, and Ash swallowed before speaking._

"_I-I'm sorry father. I don't think this is right…" He trailed off, knowing this would only anger Giovanni further as it had the times before this. But the older man remained silent, until addressing one of the three grunts._

"_Cain, take Ash into the time out room. Keep him there until further orders." Giovanni grunted, the grunt Cain giving a salute. Ash was quickly tugged out of the room by Cain, flinching a little from the firm grip, but completely cooperative. It wouldn't help his situation by making a fuss. As Ash left the room, Giovanni gave more orders._

"_Fernando, take this Houndour to the forest. Let it free. There isn't a use for useless Pokémon. Iana, I need you to find someone for me. He's in the Sinnoh region, so take one of the planes. I expect you to be swift." The remaining two grunts nodded, Fernando taking Houndour's pokeball and returning it before he left. _

_Giovanni stayed standing, a smile creeping up on his face. Leaning on his desk, he languidly stroked Persian._

"_Interesting… interesting indeed." Persian looked up, shivering at the cruel smile on her trainer's face._

* * *

Ash didn't know how much time had passed by the time the door opened. His punishment room consisted of a closet space big enough for a single bed, and a space to stand. That was it, and the steel soundproof walls left struggling fruitless. But he didn't mind, as a punishment as this was what he knew, and although depressing, it did its job.

Most of the time, anyways.

For as long as he could remember, if he did something as break a vase, the room would make sure he was more wary after the ordeal. But anything Pokémon related, all bets were off. This wasn't the first time he'd messed with one of his father's Pokémon methods, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But Ash could live with it, knowing he'd helped a Pokémon.

The door opened with a creek, the grunt from before, Cain, leading Ash to his room. Ash's room wasn't anything special, a bed, dresser, and desk filled with Pokémon type match ups and techniques were the only things in the room. He didn't spend much time inside, usually accompanying his father to observe, but the time he did spend there involved studying and sleeping, so the space furnishing suited his just fine.

But it wasn't just him in the room. A man, in his early twenties dressed in a blue suit and hat sat on his bed, handcuffed with a blue cloth with some type of gems sewn throughout it. The man looked disgruntled, though gave him a small smile as he saw Ash. Ash flinched as the door slammed shut behind him, the grunt leaving the two alone.

"Hello there." The man said, still smiling. "I'd shake your hand right now, if I wasn't, you know, handcuffed and all." He continued sheepishly.

Ash blinked, confused. "Right."

"My name is Riley, what's yours?" Riley asked, unaffected by the child's curt reply.

"Ash. My name is Ash." He replied, blinking again at the strange man. The two stared at each other for awhile, before Ash asked the obvious. "Sorry for being rude, but what exactly are you doing here? In my room? Not that I don't find your company… great and all, but…"

Riley looked down at the questions, sighing a bit dejectedly. "A Team Rocket grunt took my Lucario's egg. I would've taken on the guy easily, if Lucario wasn't in such a panic at the thought of losing his egg. I used to have two Lucarios, a female as well, but she was needed somewhere else. I suppose he just rushed in, so there wasn't a real battle. Not to sound arrogant, but I'm not a shabby trainer! I got caught trying to get the egg back on my own, so here I am." Riley looked at Ash with a scowl. "I wasn't expecting the Team Rocket boss to look so intimidating though!" He laughed good naturedly, looking more than a little awkward with his hands cuffed.

"You still haven't answered my last question though. The one about my room?" Ash said relieved. This man was much less intense then previous captives he'd met.

"Oh, I don't know. Who knows what goes in the workings of Team Rocket? I don't, and I don't think I want to. What about you, kid? What are you doing here?"

"I'm—"

"He's my son."

Giovanni entered the room, Persian beside him as she carried an egg incubator in her mouth. Riley looked noticeably more serious, the smile long gone from his face. Ash looked on, surprised.

"Father, was are you—"

"I have a need for you and your ability, Riley Gen. I know of you're proficiency of aura, and I need your knowledge." Giovanni drawled. Riley looked disgusted.

"I have no desire to help you or your organization. You can do whatever you want with me, but as an Aura Guardian, I cannot help you in any ill deeds. Not very sorry." Riley spat, frowning.

Giovanni, for his part, gave a smile. Persian set the incubator down, readying a Shadow Ball in her mouth. Ash and Riley tensed at the threat, the latter jumping up from his sitting position on the bed.

"You bastard! Threatening an innocent life like that is pure cowardice! You have a problem with me not this egg, so why bring it into this? That's pure madness!" Riley yelled, enraged.

"Call it cowardice if you like, but its effective isn't it? All I need you is to teach someone, and that's all? That's not an unfair trade is it? The life and return of this egg, in return of your teachings, it's equal, no? I think so." Persian's Shadow Ball gained more dark energy, wayward wisps of purple hitting the incubator and beginning to crack the glass.

"Father! Stop this, Riley is right! The egg is innocent, and it has nothing to do with anything!" Ash interrupted, lunging for the incubator and startling the Persian into letting the Shadow Ball loose. Ash squinted as the blue particles emerged again, protecting him and the egg from harm. Riley looked on shocked, as Giovanni looked intrigued.

"That is…"

"Aura, Riley. I need you to train Ash to use it effectively. He's a bit unruly as you can see now, but he's young, and that can be disciplined out of him soon enough. What's your answer now?" Giovanni asked, though it was clear no was out of the question.

Riley remained silent, staring at Ash. The boy had stepped a fair distance away from the three, talking to the egg with soothing words. "There you are little guy. It's ok, don't be afraid…" Ash continued to coo. Riley had made his decision.

"All right. But I need these Aura bindings off of me, as well as my Lucario back. I won't do anything unless those two conditions are met. Really, it's more that can't more then I won't. Hope you understand. Even if you don't, I don't really care." Riley smiled tauntingly at the man.

Giovanni frowned, yet ignored Riley's jabs. "Of course. I expect lessons to start as soon as possible. You'll sleep in Ash's room, so I'd become acquainted if I were you. Somebody will come by later to cut your restraints and return your Lucario to you. I expect results quickly." With those final words, Giovanni and Persian left, the door locking shut behind them.

Riley allowed himself to relax, Ash finishing his coddling of the egg. Riley cleared his throat. "So Ash, do you know what exactly an Aura Guardian is?"

Ash frowned, shaking his head. Riley sighed. "Well then, I guess we're starting from the beginning. Long ago, in times where pokeballs didn't exist, there were…"

* * *

**AND THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**I've debated with myself whether or not Riley should travel with N and Ash… I'm like, 60% to 40% right now, in favor of him traveling with them. Also, I kinda want to incorporate Silver into the fic, maybe have him travel with them too, but again, I am in a 60 40 ratio…**

**N shows up next chapter, and they actually leave to Unova in chapter 3. I have a vague outline for this story, so I'm not completely blind writing this.**

**Any-who, review, favorite, and all that jazz my darlings~ *Throws popcorn in faces***

**-Cecile**


	2. Chapter 2

N didn't know the world could be so beautiful. He and three other Plasma operatives along with Concordia, Athena, and his father were taking a flight to Kanto. He'd never been outside the castle grounds before, but the view of the sea on the plane was simply astonishing.

Goldeen riddled the water, and Remorade jumped gracefully in the air. N had never seen true wild Pokémon before, and the sight astounded him. N squished his face on the plane's window, his 9 year old mind running wild. Oh how fun the Pokémon seemed to be having!

"N. Stop acting like such a child and sit down. We'll be arriving to Kanto soon, so go and make yourself presentable. What you look like to others is vital to becoming a good leader. If you do not look strong and respectable, how should you expect others to respect you?" Ghetsis frowned, looking pointedly at N.

N nodded, slightly ashamed, sitting back into his seat. Though, that didn't stop him from sitting forward, back straight and eyes clearly straining to his side to look at the Poliwag that now appeared in the sea. Athena and Concordia quickly came to the young boy, the 14 year olds brushing his hair and straightening his clothes.

Time passed quickly as the two girls primped the young boy, Ghetsis writing silently in a book. A while passed, and a grunt cleared his throat. "Your Highness, the plane will be descending soon." Ghetsis nodded, standing as the remaining two grunts smoothed out his clothes.

"N." N perked up at his father's voice. "I will be meeting with Team Rocket's boss on this trip. He also has a son, so I expect you to become acquainted with him: It's never too early to begin to form connections." N agreed, looking determinedly up at his father.

"Yes. I will try my best, father."

* * *

Ash fell to the ground with a yelp, rubbing his sore hands.

"Too much! You can't just force the aura to your hands, you need to guide it. Forcing it like that can give you some critical damage, damaging you aura passage ways. If one uses too much aura without properly resting, it can result in death." Riley scolded, Ash's face turning pale.

"D-death?" Ash stuttered.

"Yes. Didn't you read that book I gave you?"

To be honest, Ash had only read two chapters in _Aura's across time,_ a thick book Riley had assigned him to read. He'd read the basics of using aura, which taught him how to sense aura as well as explain what aura was. The second chapter was about the heroic Sir Aaron, whom gave his life to bring prosperity to his kingdom. Riley had told Ash the story the first day he'd appeared, but now-two weeks later- the story had become Ash's favorite. He was now prone to reading it constantly.

"Uh… Yeah, I read it…mostly…"

Riley sighed._ "_Ash, reading is an important part of learning. If you don't put in the effort to learn, how can you ever hope to know anything?"

Ash frowned. "I do know things! It's just, I can't ever seem to concentrate when I try! Besides, I learn more when you teach me. Things happen quicker."

Riley shook his head. "It doesn't matter if results are quicker. If you don't understand fully, you can't master the skill. I've been trying to teach you how to manifest aura and use it practically, but like what just happened, if I weren't here, you could've hurt yourself. Please, just promise me you'll read that book alright? It'd make me feel a lot better about all of this."

Ash blinked momentarily, confused. "Make you feel better?"

"Yeah. Normally, well, when aura users were more common, training began in early childhood, so that one could be used to aura before actually using it when they became older. But due to the… circumstances here, you're learning things people five years your senior would be learning. It leaves my nerves a bit frazzled, that's all."

Ash closed his eyes, lowering his head. "I…I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to worry you." The twenty-three year old smiled at the eight year old, ruffling his hair. Ash looked up sharply, surprised.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Just, take better care of yourself, ok? It's a wonder nothing is wrong after you've used you're aura shield twice. Even more remarkably, they withstood attacks fully. And, you've progressed greatly in such a short amount of time! You should be proud, Ash." Riley complimented. Ash's faced flushed in embarrassment.

"…yeah…"

The door to Ash's room suddenly opened with a clang, one of the four executives, Ariana entered, looking disgruntled. "Brat, you gotta come to lunch and meet the new guys. Boss wants you there specifically. Bring the He Nanny too, okay?" She left with a curt spin, ignoring Riley's scowl at being called a "He Nanny".

"Um… let's get dressed, ok?" Ash voiced. Riley calmed down, nodding. Silently, the two males changed into dress shirts and slacks, leaving the room after Ash had checked on the egg lying on his nightstand. With a click of the lights, they were gone.

* * *

N walked confidently behind his father, although he had no idea where they were going in this strange place. Rocket Headquarters was a industrialized building, disguised as a business tower, completely different then the sleek, almost medieval design of Plasma's Castle. He was dressed nicely, long green hair tied, wearing a high collared white shirt with black slacks.

Concordia and Athena followed behind N, the group flanked triangularly with the three Plasma grunts. Both girls wore flowing white dresses, wearing shawls that matched their hair. N became suddenly distracted.

As he passed countless hallways, he spied a Pokémon he'd never seen before. It's tail was ablaze, wings almost sagging, and body laying limp on the floor as a Rocket operative yelled at it with a group of Golduck. N had never seen this happen before. Sure, he'd played and talked to Pokémon that had been the result of such happenings, but he'd never seen it in real life.

N suddenly felt furious. What were these people doing such things? He could feel the anguish emitting off the Pokémon, but nobody had done a thing to help it. N glanced towards Ghetsis whom stopped to stare at the spectacle, then continued on his way. N was taken aback. Even his father did nothing?

N looked back towards the lizard, turning to help the creature, when Athena blocked him. "Please, Lord N, it is not our place to make a commotion. Please continue walking." Athena was joined by Concordia who both looked at him with sad eyes. N couldn't help but suddenly feel disgusted by the both of them.

No one was doing anything, because they didn't wish to make a scene? That was… N gulped, looking down. It was so… so utterly _wrong._

"N. Come along." Ghetsis ordered, a few feet in front of him. N was overcome with the rare feeling of rebellion.

"But father, they –!"

"Now."

So, N sucked it up, following Ghetsis and hating himself a little more each step he took. Because, if he couldn't help it, who would?

* * *

"I hope you had a good trip, Ghetsis." Giovanni smirked, shaking Ghetis's hand. The two gave off a powerful aura, the grunts from the two groups tensing, Athena and Concordia shaking slightly, and N was unaffected. He excelled in ignoring human moods. He instead distracted himself on his surroundings, comparing the rather basic looking dining room to his own lavish one in Team Plasma's Castle.

"Ah, and is the young N you've told me about? He looks just like you…" Giovanni gave a smile to N that forced him to pay attention, making him on edge. The smile reminded him of the grin a Purrloin would make, once on the brink of capturing a Pidove. His training wouldn't allow him to show his fear outwardly, but his eyes betrayed him.

Ghetsis frowned at the remark, but didn't deny it. "How is your own son? Ash was his name, wasn't it?"

Giovanni gave a strained smirk, causing Rocket grunts to pale. It was known around Headquarters that that exact expression meant something was wrong, and somebody was going to pay somehow.

"Yes, it seems he's running a bit late. He'll be joining us shortly." The lunch commenced, N drowning out the two men as they talked of budgets and future projects. Concordia made sure to keep his glass full, and Athena stood to his right ready for anything he may have needed.

A nervous looking Proton entered the room, looking stressed. He approached Giovanni whispering briefly in his ear before hurrying out of the room. Giovanni flushed in anger. Ghetsis looked intrigued.

"Is anything the matter, Giovanni?"

Giovanni sneered. "Nothing is wrong. I just need to see to something for a bit. Will you be alright for a few moments?"

"Of course. Take your time."

With that, Giovanni left to room with a bang as the door shut loudly behind him. Ghetsis couldn't help but smirk. N looked questioningly to his father.

"N, a man who shows his emotions so freely is easily controllable. Remember that."

N couldn't help but commit that to memory.

* * *

"This has happened too many times Ash!" Giovanni yelled sternly at his son. Ash kept his head held high.

"If I didn't do anything, Charizard would've been hurt! I can't just stand around and—!"Giovanni slapped Ash. Riley who had been standing proudly to the side, suddenly became alarmed.

"Hey! There's no reason to—!"

"Quiet! If it weren't for the company we have now, I'd have you put in confinement again Ash. But I expect you to make friends with Plasma's kid, so do not disappoint me! As for you Riley, make sure this never happens again. I don't think you want that egg of yours smashed anytime soon." Giovanni growled out, Riley shutting up quickly.

"Compose yourself and come to dinner. Don't take long." With that, Giovanni spun around, returning to the dining room.

As soon as Giovanni left the room, Riley hurried towards a shocked Ash who held his cheek gently. The boy's head was lowered, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Ash…"

Ash looked up brightly, cheek red. "Let's go Riley! We can't keep father waiting!" The eight year old smiled, hurrying along to the room. Riley paused, before slowly following. He couldn't help but think that the boy was much too old for his age, and that was a sobering thought.

The two walked down countless hallways before reaching the dining room. Ash entered first, back straight and face set into a small smile. The two green haired males turned, standing to greet him.

"Hello. My name is Ash, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ash shook hands firmly with Ghetsis, eyes shining. Ghetsis looked mildly impressed.

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

Ash then directed his attention to the other male, the 9 year old boy looking closely at him. Ash gave another smile, eyes crinkling in a grin.

"It's nice to meet you too…?"

"N. My name is N." And as the two boys shook hands, the youngest smiling and the older frowning just slightly, N decided that he didn't like this boy.

How could he, when he was another person who faked his emotions? The red imprint on his face was obviously painful, but he continued smiling.

N silently vowed to himself, that he'd never, ever, like this boy. Regardless of what his father would say, he wouldn't.

Another fake face wasn't good for anyone.

* * *

**Heyyyy~**

**You guys just loved this concept huh? I've decided, Silver will be showing up, but he won't be traveling with Ash and Co. On another note, Riley will be traveling with the two. Also, to answer Jordan Cross's question, this will be slash. Now, not anything like "OMG, I NOW LOVE U TAKE MEH!" and it probably won't be explicit (And if it is, it'd be put somewhere so one can skip it if they want to.) It won't be happening for another five chapters or so, but the main story will mostly contain sexual jokes, innuendos, and/or situations. When I say situations, I mean like, "OMG, WE HIDING IN CRAMPED SPACES, TENSIONNNNNNN~"**

**Yeah.**

**:3**

**So see you all again soon~ *Flicks noses***

**-Cecile**


End file.
